1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to a terminal for an IC socket, wherein the terminal is adapted for a mass of electrically conductive material to be attached thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional terminal 1′ for an IC socket is shown in FIG. 5 to include a mounting end 11′, which is adapted to be mounted onto a substrate. The mounting end 11′ defines a recess 111′ on a bottom surface 110′ thereof. The recess 111′ is shaped and dimensioned to receive a mass of electrically conductive material (not shown), being generally of a solder ball. A layer of flux material (not shown) is then applied onto the bottom surface 110′ including the recess 111′ to assist in the attachment of the mass of electrically conductive material onto the recess 111′ of the mounting end 11′, before the mass of electrically conductive material is fused onto the mounting end 110′ through a reflowable process. The reflowable process is utilized to lead the mass of electrically conductive material to be melted and fused onto the mounting end 110′, while causing the layer of flux material to be vapored. A situation often occurs that the melted mass of conductive material may wrap the vapored flux material during the reflowable process. Thus, one or more voids may be formed within the mass of electrically conductive material, which is undesirable to the manufacturing of the IC socket.